


The snowman knows [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Offscreen Shenanigans, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Dean, Cas and a snowman waiting for things to cool off[A recording of one of my own fics]





	The snowman knows [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The snowman knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693102) by [KD writes (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes). 



> I probably should have posted this on April Fools, but Easter it is, I guess :D

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic18/the%20snowman%20knows.mp3) | **Size:** 1.28 MB | **Duration:** 1:47min

  
---|---


End file.
